Hollow Moon
by uoduck
Summary: In which Harry Potter comes upon Peter Hale in the hospital and stages an intervention. Harry Potter/Peter Hale. Top Harry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own either HP or Teen Wolf.

* * *

The hospital looked like any old hospital from the outside but Harry could definitely sense at least one magical creature inside. He had been called over to Beacon Hills, California for an entirely different reason but the presence of another magical creature made him weary. It had been several years since the war and he could still remember the feral look of Greyback as he killed his way through Hogwart's students. Harry walked down another hall and noted the sign that said he was headed down the burn unit.

He slipped his invisibility cloak over himself and avoided the nurses and doctors that were going about their business. Harry idly listened in on their conversation, again noting that he hadn't been called to his city because of any suspicious killings. He paused in the center of the hall, looking down the various halls that split off from this point and walked on, following the aura of the creature.

The energy reminded him of Greyback's, wild, almost feral but… full of pain. He turned left at another fork only to come to one hospital room that was alone in a corner. He glanced up at the room marker, looked at the name of the occupant and quietly slipped inside. Peter Hale. The name didn't bring any kind of recognition to mind for him but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and took in the man lying on the mattress before him, flinching at the sight. His stomach roiled in sympathy though he had seen worse. He slipped his cloak off and tucked it into a pocket, curling his fingers around his wand. The man before him was burned all over, his arms, his legs and down his sides as well. Half of his face was burned, the inflamed skin red and raw. Harry sucked in a tight breath and reached down to grab the case notes, flipped through them.

A fire six years ago had torn apart the local Hale family, killing everyone except for Peter and two other people. Only two people had escaped the Hale house fire without any injury. Laura and Derek Hale. Peter was the only other known survivor and had been in a coma ever since. The investigation into the fire hadn't come up with any information and had since been closed. Laura and Derek had moved to New York and that was that.

Harry stared down at Peter's body, keeping a tight grip on his magic as the man let out a raw noise. Harry sighed, took a deep breath and pulled over a chair, sat down and reached out. He gently entwined his fingers with Peter's left hand, smoothing his thumb over Peter's raw, red skin and brushed the man's hair off his forehead.

He took in the man's short dark hair and idly wondered what color eyes the man had. Harry took a deep breath and extended his magic out carefully, meeting the tornado of the man's aura. He pondered the man's situation, definitely able to sense the wildness within the man and marked him as a werewolf.

Though if he was a werewolf, why had he been in a coma for the past six years? Harry stared down at the man on the bed before him, glanced back at the doorway. Peter should have been able to heal by now, with his super werewolfy reflexes. Harry sighed and reached out to cup the man's chin, whispering an incantation under his breath.

And was sucked into a whirlwind of emotion. Peter's mind was in disarray, chaotic shades of red, orange and light pink, flashing quickly around him. Harry's stomach roiled and he took in a deep breath as he stood up. The flashes of color all looked like… fire to him as he started to walk, taking in his surroundings. Peter Hale's mind looked like the ruins of a fire, of a two story mansion on fire. He continued as he stepped into what might have been an entry hall, flames sprouting from every corner around him.

He stepped through flames, only feeling the slightest hint of heat and moved on as a raw scream tore through the air. Harry flinched at the sound and walked on, seeing bodies burnt to bits in the hallway. He followed the scream into the remains of the kitchen and over to the cellar door, cautiously nudged it open and stepping through. Smoke wafted through the air but didn't affect him as it floated right through his body, a ghostly indication that he was in someone's mind. Another scream echoed from somewhere past him and he tentatively took a step forward, meeting a set of stairs.

There was a burned up body halfway down the stairs, one that Harry passed by and didn't look too closely at, and another one just at the bottom. The stairway and the walls around him felt like they were closing in on him and he reached out to tap the wall gently, adding a bit of magic to it. He stared at the wall for another second before he raised his wand, whispered a lumos and watched as it lit up the room beyond him.

The walls and the floor in front of him were eerily transparent, flames flickering all around them. Bodies lay in the center, all burnt out husks of their former selves. Harry paled and was just about to move back, up the stairs when he spotted movement.

One of the bodies was moving, on top of another one, and squirming around. Harry sucked in another tight breath and walked over to take a closer look, his eyes widening when he realized it was Peter Hale. He looked just like he did in the hospital bed but a good bit more burned. The skin on his face was flaking off and his legs were covered in burns but it was him.

Harry's stomach roiled even more at the sight. "Peter?"

It looked like… Peter Hale was trapped in his own memories of the fire and not healing. There were no pack bonds to pull him out of it that he could see and the only bond that he could see, an alpha bond, was thin and frayed, as if Peter's alpha was… gone. Hale… Maybe Laura was the alpha, after their former had gotten killed in the fire though why she had not taken Peter with them…

As badly burned and injured as Peter was, he wouldn't have been easy to travel with. Perhaps Laura and Derek Hale were still on the run, still in the mindset of the hunted. Harry flinched and took a step towards Peter, kneeling down before him to try to meet his eyes. Peter needed an alpha to pull him out of this and Harry hadn't seen or heard of any other werewolf in Beacon Hills.

"Peter?"

Harry reached out an arm, grasping onto Peter's closest shoulder and squeezed, trying to get him to meet his eyes. "Peter. Hey."

Peter Hale's eyes were wild and clouded over with pain and guilt and the minute that Harry touched him, even in his mind, a raw noise left his throat. Peter started to scream again, the raw, pained noise leaving his throat and making Harry's heart hurt at the sound of it.

He pulled back a little, dropping his arms to his sides as he looked Peter's mind over. There was no other werewolf in Beacon Hills that he knew of and Peter… He didn't want to leave the man in a coma, trapped in his memories for much longer. Harry kept his eyes on the man's image of himself and not on the burned bodies, keeping his breathing shallow. Smoke and ash trailed through the air, curling about the bodies.

He cleared his throat and met Peter's hazy eyes, lowered his own voice a little and spoke.

"Peter, you're safe." He reached out to again squeeze Peter's shoulder, moved his hand to cup the man's chin to force him to look. "These are just memories. You're trapped within your own mind. Come on."

Peter stared at him blankly. Harry sighed and whispered two words, flashes of a bright memory going through his own mind. Prongs leapt from the tip of his wand and cantered around the smoky room, whinnying eerily only to stop behind Peter. The man's eyes widened only a little bit, a flash of… something entering those pain hazy eyes. Prongs took a step closer, lowering his head to nuzzle into Peter's back and Harry watched as Peter let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders deflating.

Harry closed his own eyes and whispered another incantation, traveling back to his own mind and opening his eyes back in his own body. He was still sitting on the chair that he had pulled over and there was still no evidence that anyone had come into Peter's room. He turned back to look at Peter and sighed in relief as he heard the beeping of the heart monitor change from slow and steady to the start of a much more normal heart rate.

A whimper echoed throughout the previously quiet room and Harry watched as Peter Hale slowly but surely opened his eyes. Peter stared at him blankly, his body shuddering with pain, his eyes glowing blue. And it wasn't just a trick of the light. Peter Hale's eyes were glowing and wide. His shoulders curled inward as the burn scars on his face changed and faded as his wolf healing kicked in.

"Who…" Peter's voice was hoarse, dry and pained as he broke into a coughing fit, as if the smoke from the fire had stayed within his lungs for six years. Harry looked around the hospital room, didn't see any pitcher of water and almost let out a growl of his own. He did see a cup though, a lone cup just sitting on the side table next to Peter's bed and quickly summoned it, pulled his wand out and whispered a quiet aguamenti.

Cold water poured into the cup and as soon as it filled, Harry tapped his wand against it and stopped the spell. He walked over to stand next to Peter's bed, pushed the button on the tablet by the bed to raise the top half and held out the cup.

* * *

Peter stared at the man next to his bed, his eyes narrowing as he inhaled sharply at the scent of power. It wasn't a power he was familiar with but the man was definitely strong. Not a werewolf but strong. The man was still holding the cup of water to him and Peter's mouth went dry at the sight before he reached out slowly, eyeing the man over the top of the cup.

The first sip was delicious and the second more so as he drank the cold water, finishing it in seconds and putting it on the side table. He met the man's green eyes and the wolf within him howled, remembering the slaughter and burning of his pack. Peter jolted up, flashed his eyes and growled, wanting more power, wanting to go after the men and women who had killed his whole family.

He shifted partially, claws growing at the edges of his fingers and fur growing on the side of his face and charged upward. His body was healing even now, finishing up what it had been doing for the past six years. He growled out again, enjoying being able to move without pain as he jumped up and over the bed, right for the man's neck.

The man raised an eyebrow and moved in the last moment, his green eyes darkening in thought.

Peter growled louder, his heart beating and blood pumping away, and launched himself again, aiming for the man's shoulder or arms and then… Something froze him in place, power curling around him. He tried to move his legs, his arms and couldn't. His stomach roiled and his claws disappeared as he glared at the man in front of him.

"No. Let's not do this, alright?"

The man had a British accent, not thick enough that he couldn't understand it, but obvious.

Peter struggled against whatever held him, growling once and then rumbled low in his throat through wolf vocal cords. He saw red in his vision even though he wasn't an alpha and knew it to be rage.

"Peter. Enough!"

Whatever held him vanished and he stumbled forward then charged again only to be kicked down at the knees and pushed over onto his back. The man stood over him and muttered words under his breath, power encompassing them both. A blue transparent stag whinnied eerily as it bent its head, its antlers dipped down and began to circle them. Peter gasped as pressure surrounded him, his eyes losing their glow and the fur withdrawing from his face.

"You need a proper alpha," the man spoke, quiet and yet there was something within those words that Peter couldn't understand..

Peter growled again and the man sighed before reaching down to place his hand on Peter's chest, meeting his eyes. Something snapped within him and he heard a distant yelp before black spots entered his vision. The last thing he saw was a glittering rope slowly appearing between them, connecting him to the man before him.

"I may not be a werewolf but I will do what I can, Peter Hale."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up slowly, blinking his eyes open, as he took in his surroundings, digging his fingers into the mattress underneath him. He was still in his hospital bed but everything had changed. The man that he had attacked sat in a chair in the corner, his green eyes peering at him steadily. His wolf curled within him, slow and sluggish to meet his awakening. The man opposite him cleared his throat and he wanted to bear his throat to the human before him. Peter growled and took a deep breath, trying to figure out what the man was.

He stretched and sat up on the bed, closing his eyes momentarily to figure out what that tug was. He no longer felt the thin, ragged presence of his niece or nephew but instead… There was something tying him to the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Peter questioned, his eyes narrowing. He took in a deep breath as he tried to figure out the man, scenting human but not much else. Well, there was power but he didn't know what kind of power it was. There was a vague memory of being frozen in place by something but it was hazy and not fully formed. He figured it was due to having just woken up.

The man stared at him and then heaved out a deep sigh. "Harry Potter. You can call me Harry. And you're Peter Hale."

Peter raised an eyebrow at the man. "The fuck did you do to me?"

Harry sighed, his eyes straying to the medical notes at the end of the bed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He looked like he had slept in the chair though Peter couldn't smell any discomfort from the man that would indicate that he had fallen asleep in a hospital chair. "You needed an alpha."

"I don't need anyone much less a human alpha."

"Your pack's gone, Peter. MACUSA sent me to investigate something in Beacon Hills and I found you. What the fuck happened to you and the Hale family?"

"MACUSA?"

"Didn't your emissary tell you?"

Peter growled as his eyes narrowed. "Didn't he tell us what?"

Harry's nose wrinkled and he shrugged. "All emissaries within packs are supposed to… Peter, there's a whole world of wizards and witches that's hidden. MACUSA is the ruling branch in the States. In England, we have the Ministry of Magic. I was here as a consultant though I think I was… summoned here by something."

Peter's eyes narrowed and he could feel his wolf pacing within his mind, growling almost. He wanted to go and ask Deaton what the fuck he was doing. He knew Harry wasn't lying. The man was being truthful right now and there were no outward signs of lying, no heartbeat jolting, no sweating. There was just an intrigued frown and Harry was looking at him thoughtfully, his eyes darkening.

"I'm a wizard. That's how I brought you out of your coma," Harry continued. "It's also how I'm keeping people from coming into this room but that's another story. Besides you can't just go attacking people."

"I need to get revenge for my family, for my pack. I can't do that if I'm not an alpha. I need more power."

Harry's eyes flashed and glowed, not like the colors of werewolf eyes, but more with power. Peter licked his lips as he idly wondered how powerful Harry really was. Harry stood up and took a step towards the bed, his arms lose at his sides as he stalked towards the bed. Peter swallowed even as Harry stopped right before the bed and bared his neck.

Harry raised an eyebrow but reached out a hand to curl around Peter's neck, squeezing slightly. Peter whined at the touch, relaxing enough in the hold, his eyes closing. Warmth flickered through him, unlike what the flames had felt like, but more… soothing. A whine tore its way out of his throat as Harry's fingers tightened and then withdrew.

"No attacking random people," Harry muttered as he stepped back. "I can help you find out what happened to your family but I need to check in with mine first."

"Your family?"

"Not blood family but…" Harry trailed off, crossing his arms. "Friends. And then you are going to tell me everything you remember about that day six years ago."

Peter stared at the man, his heart jolting in his chest as he watched Harry move back and reach into his pocket for something. "You are not pack."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he took out a mirror. "I'm your alpha though. And that tops pack. At least for the time being."

"I am not-"

"You don't have to tell me any pack secrets. Just tell me what exactly happened the day of the fire," Harry retorted, glaring at him.

Peter smirked as Harry raised his voice.

"You're going to be like this for the duration of this… aren't you?"

"Possibly."

Harry rolled his eyes and then turned around, spoke two words, and then Peter could not hear a single thing from the other man. It was like the corner where Harry stood had gone dark, like there was nothing and no one there but Peter could see the man's lips moving and see that he was looking into the mirror.

* * *

"Harry, what's going on? Ron says you cloaked yourself."

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione in the mirror, running a hand through his already wild hair. "Something happened."

Hermione snorted. "Something always happens with you, Harry."

"I told you about that feeling I had. The one that pulled me towards Beacon Hills?"

"Yes. Did you find anything? Or the cause as to the… pull?"

"Not yet. But I found… there was a werewolf in the local hospital," Harry explained, pondering Peter Hale and his situation. "To make a long story short, he was about to go feral."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought. "A werewolf in… a muggle hospital?"

"Yeah. He was badly burned from a fire six years ago. Anyway… I woke him up and he attacked me."

"Are you alright?"

"I am but I kind of… in the process… I became his alpha."

Hermione blinked. "You… became his alpha? I've never heard or read about a human becoming… an alpha."

"I forced his wolf to submit."

Hermione stared at him through the mirror, her eyes going wide.

Harry grinned a little. "I know. I know. But I'm his alpha now and I'm going to help him find out what happened to his family."

"What's his name?" Hermione questioned faintly, crossing her arms in thought.

"He was a part of the Hale pack."

"Hale… I've never heard of them."

"Nor did Peter know about us," Harry added, wrinkling his nose. "Most emissaries of werewolf packs are supposed to tell their alphas about wizards and witches. Whoever the Hale pack emissary was… didn't do a good job."

"Or it could have been the alpha's decision," Hermione suggested idly.

"I suppose. I don't know. I'll ask him," Harry said. "I don't know what happened so…"

"I'll tell Shacklebolt you'll be busy for the next few days if not the next week. Ron can let your department head know."

"Thanks. I just didn't want another Greyback to happen, Hermione," Harry remarked quietly.

Hermione shuddered and nodded. "Of course. I don't want another Greyback running around either. I suspect MACUSA wouldn't."

"Alright. I'll check in in a few days," Harry said.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Harry reached out and pulled apart his secrecy ward, calling his magic back in and peered at Peter Hale. The man was watching him intently, his brown eyes narrowed with something like curiosity. Most of the signs of scarring by now had disappeared, leaving pale pink, new skin and Harry idly wondered what Peter looked like underneath the hospital robes.

"Were you talking to the magic mirror again?"

Harry snorted at Peter's words, his lips twitching up into a small grin..

"I was. I was asking who the prettiest person in the room was," Harry retorted.

Peter smirked at him. "Strangely enough I don't believe you."

Harry grinned and then shrugged.

"Alright. What happened the day of the fire? I need all the details," Harry started, walking over to sit on the lone chair in the room and turning it to face Peter. "What was the name of your alpha anyway?"

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Talia Hale. She was my sister and our alpha."

"Then Laura Hale was your niece. The reports say that only Laura and Derek Hale survived the fire."

"Yes. They are a pack of two now," Peter remarked before he swung his legs off the bed.

"I remember… the scent of wolfsbane before the fire started. The Argents were in town at the time and Talia was… not as worried as I hoped she would be."

"Wolfsbane?"

"It's toxic to us werewolves."

Harry blinked and then thought back to what he remembered of Remus. "My godfather's boyfriend… took a wolfsbane potion to control himself during full moons."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. "He was a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"That would have sickened him," Peter remarked, his eyes narrowing. "He willingly took it?"

"To keep his mind during transformations, yes. He never really… You seem… more comfortable in your body than he was. Though he was bitten as a child. When were you lot bitten?"

Peter shook his head. "The Hale pack are born wolves. That's what makes us special."

"You can be born a werewolf?"

"Yes."

Harry let out a noise of consideration before shrugging. "Alright then. So you remember smelling wolfsbane before the fire started. And the Argents? Who are they?"

"They are hunters. A family of hunters. They're led by women. Victoria Argent is the matriarch of the family and then Gerard is her second in command. Chris Argent… is the only hunter in the family I only somewhat trust. The man… I dated him for a few weeks when we were in school together."

"Hmmm. Any other hunters I should be aware of?"

"Kate Argent is one. I am not sure where she was during the fire."

Harry nodded as he leaned back against the chair, pondering Peter's words. "You smelling wolfsbane… Do you remember if any members of your pack tried to escape?"

"A few did. The children mostly but… the wolfsbane kept us from escaping."

Harry shuddered, remembering walking through Peter's mind. "I suppose… We need to go to the police station first. I want to look at the police report of that day."

"I want to come with you."

"Fine. Let me go deal with the doctors. And maybe we should go get you some clothes," Harry added as an afterthought.

"You don't like what you're seeing?" Peter questioned, smirking at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and then winked at him, returning Peter's smirk with one of his own. "I love what I'm seeing."

Peter blinked and then smiled, baring more teeth than was dinner table acceptable.

Harry stood up off his chair and walked over to the door. "No killing anyone while I'm signing you out."

"Scout's honor."

Harry laughed and then strode out the door, heading over to the nurse's station.

* * *

Peter moved through the clothing store idly, picking some shirts and jeans off racks as he moved. Harry had stayed by the front of the store, keeping an eye on the streets of Beacon Hills as Peter looked through clothes. The card Harry had given him stayed in his pocket while he changed from hospital clothes to clothes that weren't that conspicuous.

The man had said something along the lines of not giving away Peter's situation so he wasn't going to use his own bank account, or draw money from the pack account that Talia had set up.

Peter sighed as he drew on comfortable clothes once again, the smooth material causing a shiver to go up his back. Harry hadn't said anything about a limit so… Peter smirked and wondered as to Harry's sexuality, wondered if Harry had just been toying with him back at the hospital.

He found some clothes that fit, kept one outfit on, and paid for everything, using Harry's card. The clerk didn't even comment on Peter but he could smell attraction coming from her at his appearance. He smiled at her as he finished paying, idly noting that despite the expanse of the clothes, Harry's card covered everything. It seemed that his new alpha was wealthy.

He strode out through the door of the store and inhaled deeply, enjoying being outside and not penned up in a hospital where all he smelled was sickness, sweat, blood and death. The sky was blue above him, blue and cloudless and beautiful. Harry was leaning against a lightpost across the street and Peter crossed the street, tucking his hands into his pockets, and walked right up to Harry.

The man blinked and stared at him, his eyes narrowing before he licked his lips. "My, you really clean up well."

Peter smirked.

Harry dipped his head in a nod, amusement in his eyes and a good bit of heat then gestured in the direction of the police station. "Let's go."

Peter smiled and waited a moment before opening his mouth. "It's good to have a sugar daddy."

Harry froze, stopping in his tracks before he turned around. "Never say that ever again."

"How about _my alpha?_"

"Oh my god, Peter, stop talking." Harry walked off, his arms at his sides.

Peter grinned and fell into step with the other man.

"This isn't the time," Harry muttered, before turning to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Unless you want me to pin you up against the wall over there and fuck you?"

Peter swallowed and saw some people stop in their tracks as they heard them. "Rain check?"

Harry snorted. "You just got out of the hospital. Yeah, later."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me."

John Stilinski looked up at the front desk to where their secretary was sitting and to the two men standing in front of the desk. One man was unfamiliar to him but both were dressed nicely, slacks and shirts that looked more expensive than what he could afford on a cop's salary. The unfamiliar man was dressed in blacks and greens, with a hint of red at the hem, and there was a stick behind an ear that stuck out.

The other man… was one that John was familiar with. Peter Hale. He thought the man was still in the hospital. Peter looked awfully healthy and well dressed as well, very different than when John had last seen him. When he had last seen him carted out in an ambulance from Talia Hale's home.

"How can we help you today? Do you have a crime to report?"

The unfamiliar man shrugged as he shook his head. "No. I would like to however talk to the man who headed the investigation into the Hale house fire, one law enforcement officer to another."

John stood up, nodded to Nina as she turned around to call him, and walked over. The sun was starting its descent in the sky as he looked out the window, shining its late light through the windows. "I'm that officer and Sheriff. What can I do for you? Mr Hale, I thought you would still be in the hospital."

Peter Hale smiled at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and John blinked, feeling the urge to take a step back.

The other man sighed and reached a hand to Peter's shoulder. John could see the man's fingers squeeze in warning and Peter's body loosened, shoulders uncurling and breathing evening out, less like an approaching predator.

"I would like to look at the reports of the Hale fire."

"And you are…" John trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he took in the man's bright green eyes and the scar on his forehead.

"Harry Potter. On… government business from London but the Hale fire case drew my eyes."

"What kind of government business? You a police officer over there?"

Harry's shoulders lifted and then dropped in a slight shrug, slight curl to his mouth that John didn't know what to make of it. "Do you want to see my badge?"

"Yes."

"You have a badge? Can I see it?" Peter questioned, amusement and John could hear a sharp edge to it.

Harry looked into Peter's eyes before reaching into a pocket to draw out a badge, handing it over to John. "You can look after Sheriff Stilinski looks at it."

John peered down at the badge, seeing Harry's photo underneath a badge that he had never seen before. It wasn't MI-6 and it wasn't anything he had ever heard of. It did though have the sigil and flag of the Queen on it, stamped in the corner. In addition, it had the date of…

"You were knighted by the Queen?"

"I was," Harry answered and John looked up at the two men again, seeing Peter's eyes narrow. "Wasn't a big deal though. I was in and out of the palace within an hour. I hate being in the public's eye."

John blinked as he studied the man, seeing him in a new light. He handed the man his badge back and Harry tucked it back into a pocket.

"Should I call you Sir Potter now too?" Peter asked, winking at Harry. "Or would you rather-"

"_Peter_, not the time. I hate it."

Peter stared at Harry and Harry stared back at him, his eyes flashing.

John cleared his throat loudly and Harry snorted before turning back to him.

"I became interested in the case after some… peculiar circumstances," Harry remarked, his lips twitching up into an exasperated smile. "Have you found or caught anyone?"

"The fire was ruled accidental," John started, stopping when Peter let out a noise that sounded… inhuman, almost a growl. The man's eyes flashed in the light for a moment and John could have sworn they flashed blue, bright blue, but it was probably just a trick of the light.

Harry grimaced and swept an arm out to catch Peter. "Peter… Sheriff, we believe the fire was arson."

Peter's eyes darkened and John dropped his hand down to the gun at his waist, something inside him telling him to run. Telling him that the man in front of him was a predator.

"Come on. You can read the report," John remarked quietly, taking a step back before heading back into the office. "The insurance investigator ruled it accidental but… between you and me… I think it was not."

He heard a growl behind him and shuddered. He waited until Harry and Peter were ahead of him before gesturing to his office. "I'll bring the files to you."

* * *

"Peter, you need to stay human," Harry muttered, as they stood in the sheriff's office. "I don't want to obliviate all these people."

Peter stayed silent, a low rumble still leaving his throat. Harry swore under his breath and reached out, entwining his fingers with Peter's right hand. Claws dug into his palm and Harry flinched before tightening his hold. Peter sucked in a sharp breath at the touch and looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"We will get the people who burned your home and destroyed your pack. I _promise._"

"Will you hold to your word?"

Peter's fingers lengthed into claws in his hand and Harry still held onto him.

"You may not have known me for more than a few hours but I keep my promises," Harry whispered, meeting Peter's brown eyes easily.

"Who are you two?"

Harry blinked and turned around, looking down at the two kids in the doorway. They both looked to be the same age, around perhaps 15 or 16. One had darker skin than the other but they were both looking at him and Peter intently. The one with the buzzcut was looking at them with far more curious intent than the other one was though, his eyes a brighter mirror of the Sheriff's.

"And why is there blood dripping from your hand?"

"Stiles! Scott! You two shouldn't be here," Sheriff Stilinski said as he walked over to them, a box in his arms.

Harry stepped closer to Peter and pulled their hands behind their backs, feeling Peter shudder a little. He spelled a privacy cloak over their hands and watched as goosebumps on Peter's bare arms sprinkled up the skin. He smoothed his thumb over Peter's wrist and a quiet noise tore itself from the man's throat as his claws shortened and pulled out.

His heart skipped a beat at the noise and warmth gathered within him.

Harry whispered more words under his breath and breathed deeply, feeling his skin knit itself back together.

"School's out, dad. You said to check in with you after class."

John blinked and looked down at his watch before sighing. "Alright. You've checked in. You can go home now. Make sure to get to bed early tonight, Stiles."

"It's Friday."

Harry watched as the Sheriff and apparent father of Stiles sighed. "Ah. Scott, are you staying over then?"

"Yeah. My mom said it was okay."

"Got it. There's money on the table for pizza then," Sheriff Stilinski remarked. "And in the meantime, out."

"Yes, dad," Stiles said, his eyes still on Harry and Peter. "Hey, aren't you the guy that-"

"Stiles!"

Harry's lips twitched up into a grin and Peter breathed out on a relatively steady exhale before smirking at the kid.

Scott towed his friend out and Harry watched as the sheriff stepped into his office, put the box of files down on his desk, and then walked over to shut the door. "Sorry about that. Kid's like his mother. Here are the files from the case."

"Just one box?" Harry questioned, as the blood on his palm vanished. "I would have thought it would be more."

"The investigation did not last more than a few days," John said.

Peter's eyes narrowed as the sheriff opened up the box for their perusal.

"Who was the insurance investigator?" Harry asked, meeting Peter's eyes first before turning to look at the sheriff.

Peter focused on the officer, hearing the steady thump of his heart beat as he spoke.

"Guy named Garrison Myers. He seemed a little…" Stilinski trailed off and Peter frowned as the man's heart thumped louder for a minute and then fell back to its normal volume. "Well… I will leave these files here. They are not to leave the office but you can have a look at them as long as you're here."

Peter took a few steps over to the desk and opened the lid of the box. There weren't a lot of files on the fire that claimed the lives of his pack except for his niece and nephew. He pulled one page out and looked it over, noticing that there were no names of arsonists on it. Only… 'electrical malfunction'.

He felt Harry come up and read the page from beside him, their shoulders bumping. Warmth echoed throughout him at the slight touch from his new alpha and it reverberated through him, like a bowling ball that had gotten sent down its lane.

"Electrical malfunction, huh?" Harry turned to look at him and then rolled his eyes. "If the cause of that fire was an electrical malfunction then I'm Voldemort."

"Hmm?" Stilinski looked at them questioningly, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Nothing. Thank you for letting us see these, Sheriff."

"You're welcome."

"Were there any known arsonists in town that day, Sheriff?" Peter questioned finally, as he pulled out another page from the box. "Any people that would have been likely to set fires?"

"No," Stilinski replied, his eyes narrowing even further. "What makes you ask that?"

"That fire was not an accident as Garrison Myers said. I remember that day," Peter spoke, hearing his voice lower. "It was not an accident."

Stilinski blinked and his eyes softened. Peter flinched at the sight.

"Mr Hale, I am sure you think you remember-"

"I remember the smell of burning flesh and screams, the yells of my family," Peter said.

"The doctors said that you wouldn't remember."

"Ah, yes. The doctors. They've never had their pack burned to death before their very eyes."

Stilinski paled and Harry stayed quiet for a moment before opening his mouth, waving his hand over the files in the box. Peter felt a wave of power and knew that Harry had used his power but he didn't know what it had been for.

"Sheriff, if you have any other information for us, you can give me a call at this number," Harry started, drawing out a card from a pocket and handing it over. The sheriff didn't move for several minutes and Harry cleared his throat. Stilinski started at the noise and reached out to grab Harry's card, looking it over for a second before studying the men in front of him. "I'll be in town for another few days. If you remember anything or something like that, give me a call. Peter, let's go."

Peter grinned and turned around, following Harry back out of the office and out of the police department.

* * *

"He is not your enemy, Peter Hale," Harry remarked as soon as they were outside in the fresh air.

"He went along with the official description of the fire. An electrical malfunction," Peter said through gritted teeth. "My whole pack died in that fire, Harry."

"I am aware of that. We just need to figure this out ourselves," Harry replied, as they walked along the sidewalk. Kids were just getting out of the school a few blocks away and they passed very many parents and students themselves. "We can pay a visit to Myers and start there. We don't want to bring the attention of every hunter here."

Peter growled and flashed his eyes in anger, his heart pounding in his chest. "Fuck Myers. We need to go straight to the Argents."

Harry paused and turned to look at Peter before reaching out and tugging him ahead, to an alleyway a few feet away. He pushed Peter up against the wall of the building and Peter smirked at him even as Harry crowded him in.

"You want to bring attention to yourself this early in the game?"

"I know it was the Argents who burned my home," Peter said, baring his teeth. "They're hunters with no code."

"We need proof and I am not going to go read their minds to see if they did," Harry argued, his eyes darkening. "You are still half human. We go by human rules now. Not wolf rules."

Peter could hear the man's heart thumping quickly and he smiled. Harry blinked and Peter closed the distance between their mouths, pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry groaned and then brought his arm to Peter's chest, not to push him off… but to hold. Something in Peter rumbled contentedly and heat grew in his body, slithering into him as Harry deepened it, nipping at his mouth and slipping his tongue into Peter's mouth.

Peter shivered and whined as Harry pressed into him, scents filling his nose rapidly. The ozone that filled the air right before a thunderstorm and power. Peter's breathing hitched and Harry pulled away, his pupils blown, his breath unsteady.

"And we are not doing this in an alleyway," Harry muttered. "Let's find somewhere to spend the night."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Harry closed the door behind them, Peter pushed the other man up against the door. Harry let out a noise of what sounded like frustration and reached out, gripping Peter's shoulders.

"Peter. We are not doing this," Harry muttered, his green eyes narrowed. "We're in a motel room and I'm your alpha. There's-"

Peter growled and arched into the other man, his cock already half hard. His teeth had sharpened and his blood was racing south, his heart thumping in his chest. He wanted out. He wanted… He wanted blood.

An arm wrapped around his waist and fingers curled around his neck to squeeze and Peter groaned, going instantly still.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Harry murmured, his voice low and husky with desire. If Peter was more lucid, he would have noticed a hint of irritation in Harry's voice but that was drowned out by arousal, by blood lust. "And we're not going to go out and run on four legs right now. But I can get you off if you'll be a good boy."

Peter whined and bucked into the man in front of him and he couldn't think past needing friction, needing something.

"Just look at you though," Harry whispered, tightening his grip on Peter's neck. "Needy and almost ready to beg. Your eyes blown and almost ready to shift. Here."

Harry's arm around his waist vanished and his jeans were tugged down, revealing his cock to the air in the room. Peter jolted as fingers wrapped around his cock, dry, but _good._ So good and he shuddered as Harry started to pump him, twisting his fingers just so and sending shocks and little pinpoints of heat through him.

"Good to know you easily lose control," Harry added idly, like he wasn't jerking Peter off. "Or is this just a me thing?"

Peter growled and tried to move, feeling his teeth sharpen even more, feeling his bones start to-

"No."

The hand on his cock vanished and the fingers around his neck squeezed once in warning. Peter whined and tried to claw his way back to the heat and touch only to fail. Harry stared right into his eyes and shook his head.

"No shifting, Peter," Harry ordered, his eyes narrowing. "You're not coming if you're halfway shifted. Now stay with me here."

Peter scowled as Harry flicked his forehead in warning. His hard cock ached with the need for release, pre come beading from the tip.

"That was hardly necessary," Peter remarked, sucking in a sharp breath, his thoughts jangled and everywhere at once.

"Yeah? Then prove it. Stay human all the way for a day and I'll give you a blowjob," Harry offered, raising an eyebrow.

Peter smirked as Harry withdrew his other hand from his neck. "Easy."

Harry stared at him and then shrugged, spared a glance down to his hard cock, and then walked past him to one of the beds.

"Hmm. We'll see about that," Harry said, as he withdrew something out of his coat pocket. "You haven't come since you woke up from that coma of yours."

Peter let out a strangled noise as he tucked himself back into his jeans. "Are those the files?"

"Copies, yes. I just need the address of the insurance investigator and then we'll go," Harry replied, his voice tight. "He was probably bribed but I want to know who did the bribing."

"Probably one of the Argents," Peter said, taking a deep breath through his mouth and exhaling. If he inhaled too deeply here, he would probably smell the remainder of leftover sex and drugs and alcohol leftover. It looked like that kind of motel. "Gerard wasn't in town for the appropriate timing but he could have paid someone to overlook it."

Harry nodded and turned to look at him, searching for something in his face and sighing. "On second thought, Peter, it'd be better for you to be… If you still want a hand on your cock…"

"I could just do it myself."

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry retorted, taking a step towards him. "Besides, you do look…"

Peter smirked at him and spread his legs a little bit. Harry swore and closed the distance between them, dug a hand under Peter's jeans and stroked him, lightly trailing his nails over his cock and Peter groaned, swaying on the spot. He sucked in strangled breaths, as his cock dripped with pre-come, as heat grew at the base of his spine.

It was all heat and pressure and rhythm and Peter melted, as Harry curled his other hand into his hip to hold him in place. "Yeah, that's it. Close your eyes and yield for me."

Fingertips trailed over his cock, over his waist and then squeezed and his release echoed through him. His knees buckled as Harry stroked him through his orgasm, leaving featherlight touches over heated skin. "Good boy."

Peter blinked his eyes open, pleasure still running roughshod through him and met Harry's blown pupils. "Speaking of blowjobs… I'd like to get my mouth on you, alpha."

Harry groaned, the tent in his own jeans growing, and curled a hand around his neck. Peter smirked and knelt, unbuckling Harry's jeans and pushing down the man's underwear. He licked his lips at the sight of the man's hard cock and licked a stripe up the skin. Harry jolted and his pupils dilated even more as he held onto Peter, scratching at the hair on the back of his neck.

Peter swallowed around the man and licked, lightly scraping his teeth over the cock in his mouth.

"You look so pretty around my cock," Harry groaned, closing his eyes and then reopening them. "I know it's probably not… Fuck. Peter!"

Peter sucked and licked, swallowing again before a hand slipped into his hair and tugged in warning. He didn't move an inch as Harry came, spilling down his throat. The fingers around his neck tightened and Peter groaned, even as Harry kept him there, on his feet before him. Finally, Harry breathed out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through Peter's hair, a gentle apology in touch.

"You wolves and biting," Harry muttered, smiling wryly. "Come on. Let's both get cleaned up and see the investigator."

* * *

"What did you mean we're both not running around on four legs tonight?" Peter questioned as they walked up to the investigator's home. "You're not a wolf."

Harry winked at him and knocked on the door. "Some wizards and witches have mastered a shapeshifting spell."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "And you would be one of them?"

"Possibly."

The sky above them was darkening, a breezy mid autumn evening, and Harry's stomach growled lightly. His heart thumped in his chest at how they had spent the better part of the hour before, at how Peter had looked on his knees in front of him. He had looked gorgeous.

"Should I just kick the door in?" Peter remarked, shrugging at Harry's frown. "Leave an impression?"

Harry snorted. "The guy's a school bus driver now. I don't think he'll need too much intimidation."

"You say that now."

"Peter."

"Fine! You take all the fun out of things."

Harry's lips twitched and he knocked again. "You hear any movement in there?"

Peter's eyes narrowed and he focused, inhaling once, twice and quieting his breaths. Crickets chirped behind them and cars drove through streets before he turned his hearing on the home in front of them.

"Nothing," Peter remarked, frowning in thought. "The Argents got to him before we did."

"Why would they have him killed? They don't even know you're out of the hospital. They don't even know about me," Harry argued, before reaching his fingertips to his neck. Power flowed and echoed in Peter's senses, circling around Harry's throat. "Garrison Myers, if you're in there, we just want to talk."

Harry's voice was loud and Peter blinked at the quiet display of power. It wasn't quite a yell but it wasn't Harry's indoor voice. A second or two later, Peter heard a jolt, a tumble and then sprinting footsteps. He smirked and took a step back, crossing his arms bemusedly as someone ran right into the closed door.

"You'd be surprised about gossip here," Peter said, looking at Harry. "It's a small town."

"I'll have to pick your brain later then," Harry responded, his eyes narrowing in thought. "There's something that's been bugging me that only a local would know."

The door croaked open a second later and revealed an older man with too much fat on his body.

"Who are you guys? Wait… You're Peter Hale. I didn't… It wasn't my fault. I swear!"

Peter raised an eyebrow and met Harry's eyes as the man next to him turned to look.

"So you have a reputation," Harry offered. "Mr Myers, we didn't come to interrogate you. We just want to know why you listed the cause of the Hale fire as an 'electrical malfunction'."

Peter grinned and turned back to look at Garrison Myers.

"It was an electrical malfunction," Myers answered, his eyes wide as he looked between them.

Harry cleared his throat as his eyes narrowed. "Did you talk to anyone before, during or after the investigation that had the last name of Argent?"

"No! Now get off my property or I'll call the cops!"

Peter growled and Myers whimpered.

"Myers, look at me, not at Peter. Peter's not going to harm you," Harry spoke, drawing the man's attention with a quiet voice. "Who did you talk to that wanted to rig the results of the report?"

Myers opened his mouth to reply and red blossomed on his forehead.

Peter growled louder and turned around, hearing Myers' body fall to the ground in the doorway of his house. A car's engine turned on and raced out of the street and Peter felt red flash across his vision but he waited.

Harry turned around too and peered out at the street. "Well… small town gossip then."

Peter scowled. "That got us nowhere."

"We poked the dragon's nest," Harry offered as he sighed. "Fuck. And here I was hungry for dinner. Peter… did you say the Argents are out of town?"

"What good does that do us if they are?"

Harry let out a noise of consideration as he stared down at the body. "What if we draw them back to town? See what they do?"

Peter pondered Harry's words and then smiled. "I like this plan."

Harry snorted and waved his hand. The body of Myers floated up and followed Harry into the man's house. Peter idly walked in and closed the door behind them, watching to see what Harry would do.

The wizard paused in the living room, wrinkling his nose at the sight of so many beer bottles laying about. "I'm unwilling to disfigure a body but a copy of his body… Less so. You know any places to hide a body? Good places?"

Peter grinned widely, baring more teeth than normal and nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Give me a minute and then I'll go with you. That chair should work."

"Chair?"

Peter watched as Harry waved his hand over the lone chair in the room, watched as it rose up into the air and shuddered. The chair trembled for a second, two seconds and then snapped, shifting shape into a copy of Garrison Myers. The man's real body was still floating in the air next to Harry but the mirror image of it lay in the center of the floor, idle.

Harry raised an eyebrow and lowered his hand, watching as the fake body lowered to the floor as well. He looked over at Peter and gestured. "You know any werewolves in the area that would be willing to maul a fake body?"

Peter grinned and closed his eyes and let the wolf out halfway, letting claws grow and fangs extend and let out a howl.


End file.
